


Designated Driver

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA RPS 星战7：原力觉醒 RPS集】 [2]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Adam's wearing panties for a performance, But since this is an excerpt, Cigarette Kiss, Hope someday I can translate the whole fic out, M/M, Manager!Domhnall, Nothing specific about the plot is told, Romance after drunk, Sort of crossdressing?, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt of my hasty English translation for SuicideKing's "Designated Driver" Chapter 8.1<br/>The link of it: http://media.weibo.cn/article?id=2309403953589541311285<br/>She wrote the story utterly vivid and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Designated Driver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182470) by SuicideKings. 



> I do love SK's fanfics. Forgive me if I made any mistakes here <3

 

 

—

 

“'m in fidget."

"Such a coincidence, huh." Lightly, Domhnall scratched his nose, "How's the performance?"

Adam shrugged. Domhnall peeked at his company, only to find Adam looking away, simply not with him.

"So, no more parties?"

The cigarette burned quickly between Adam's fingers. "Oscar told you, right?" He said, "You know, party's party. People flirt, get wasted, and flirt more."

"Guess you'd make a big fortune out of it." Domhnall tried to show some wit.

The other man gave him a glance before Domhnall realized that nobody would hire a designated driver after getting knocked out in a party.

"I took a few sips, too. So I can't drive today." That was, perhaps, Adam's rescue for all the embarrassment Domhnall had wrought.

"You came here by metro?"

Adam nodded.

"Well...no more to-dos on your list then?" He had to beat around the bush, for Christ’s sake. It was too awkward for him to reveal his mind directly——which means to invite Adam around, and do "something" with him.

And finally, Adam turned around to him. "We'll see."

The Irish inhaled an impatient puff.

Nothing, nothing was progressing. This pile of nonsense just echoed with his inanition these days.

All of a sudden he grasped Adam’s tie. With a firm pull he tilted the other man’s body slightly towards him.

Domhnall leaned in. The tip of his cigarette touched Adam’s, like a small tickle from lover’s lips.

Those hot, luminous sparks flicked as Adam inspired unhurriedly.

The burning cigarette lit the other’s end. Domhnall inhaled as deeply as he could to stir that tiny bit of fire. There’s one second for him to linger on, to cling to, before he looked up to the taller man. Adam expired, narrowed his eyes to face Domhnall in the smoke.

Domhnall loosened his grip and looked away. His heart skipped a beat.

A fact dawned on him——The nicotine kills, definitely.

“We’ll see-what, exactly?”Domhnall picked up the conversation when Adam stubbed out the butt.

For a moment, the other man looked like a serious meditator as he slipped his hands in his pockets and slackened his broad shoulders. _Is he wearing his performing costume right now?_ Domhnall couldn't help feeling curious about that.

_That means he has stolen from others——Of course, he’ll return it later._

_ That means he’s still wearing a pair of——Of course, he might have changed back to his own clothes already. _

Busy Indulging himself in messy flights of fancy, Domhnall found Adam moving closer, whispering into his ear, “It still itches, a lot.”

 

—

 


End file.
